powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venjix
Venjix was a computer virus that turned on Humanity & conquered the world. "Venjix" is a multi-use term in RPM & GB canon, all essentially referring to one thing. It refers to the virus, the network (of villains) and the sentient entity. Biography Origin Three years ago, Venjix was a self-aware computer virus that had originally been created by Dr. K so as to escape from Alphabet Soup with Gem & Gemma. However she was caught before she could activate the firewall to keep the virus contained to the facility, allowing Venjix to spread worldwide & began conquering Earth. Within no time he had control of the world's communication, power, & defense systems & built armies of advanced robotic soldiers, the Grinders. The Grinders laid waste to everything that stood in the path. There was no stopping them & Venjix would declare victory. "Your world is now my world & your time is now over". Only the dome city of Corinth was not under Venjix's control & that is where the remaining humans had fled to. Venjix also had three Generals, General Shifter, General Crunch, & Kilobyte. He looked forward to destroying the humans, counting down to the destruction with his Generals. ''RPM'' However Venjix had an unintentional hand in bringing the RPM Rangers together. When a returning Ziggy & a wandering Dillon attempt to return to Corinth, he attempts to destroy them through his barricades. Instead, they bombed the barricade with a thermo charger & destroyed part of it. With the car passing through the barricade, the shield & gates of Corinth had gone down. Venjix took advantage of the time gap between the gates being open & closing once more. Venjix revealed the Generation 5 Attack Bot & sent him out. Several more Grinders & Generation 5 Attack Bots managed to get into the city before the gates closed. The Rangers battled & defeated the robot. The Venjix Drones did a lot of damage to the city, but with the help of the two guys in the car, the Rangers had them retreating. "Begin the download." Generation 5 Attack Bot was reactivated & now giant size. The Rangers formed their High Octane Megazord & battled the robot. The robot was destroyed. Venjix dismissed both their ideas. Venjix revealed his pet project that he had been working on. Something vile & looked human. The something was Tenaya 7. After the failure of the "Oil Attack Bot", General Shifter created a lifeless, nameless Generation 13 Attack Bot. This Attack Bot was used to give Venjix a mobile body in order to take on the rangers itself. Although this body was destroyed by Rangers Gold & Silver, Venjix had his program backed up so he survived & recreated the same Attack Bot body for his use. These robots seemed to be sextant & protractor-themed. When Tenaya 7 sends the Textile Bot after the Rangers & made it giant size, Venjix was angry at her for not asking for his permission to attack the rangers but decided the join the fight in his ship. However after the bot & the ship were destroyed, Venjix survived the attack & stated that the body he was in had failed him for the last time. True to his word, he ordered Crunch & Shifter to create a new & improved body for him. They succeeded & when Venjix heard of a gate of Corinth being open, he immediately wanted to attack, despite only eighty percent of himself was downloaded into the body. He immediately grew & faced the SkyRev Megazord. Venjix held the upper hand at first, until Doctor K. activated the afterburner & he was forced to shrink after a close ranged blast from the Megazord. After returning to human size, he faced Gem & defeated him. Afterward, Scott fought Venjix & with his Street Saber & Gem's borrowed Cloud Hatchet, he destroyed the new body. However, his head was still intact & was dragged of by General Shifter. With the death of Shifter, Venjix ordered Kilobyte to recycle Shifter's titanium shielded parts to use for his new body. The new body bore a slight resemblance to Shifter as it was recycled from his remains, but it was older looking & had black plating with gold accents. Venjix successfully took over Corinth when Tenaya 15 activated the Hybrids. He met Colonel Truman & imprisoned him with the rest of Corinth. He made his way to the Ranger's base & finally meets Dr. K, his creator. After discussing how the machines are perfect in every way, Venjix imprisoned Dr. K & Ziggy & downloaded the Ranger data from Dr. K's computer. Downloading this allowed him to personally manipulate the biosphere, deleting two Megazords & even deleting Gem & Gemma. Venjix was confronted one last time by the original three rangers & soon he discovered that Dr. K, with the help of Tenaya, hacked into his system & uploaded a counter virus that deleted his Grinders. Shortly after, the biofield allowed Gem & Gemma to be revived by Dr. K. They then shot down the control tower, causing it to fall on Venjix, destroying his ultimate body. With Venjix seemingly eliminated, all of his factories were immediately shut down; clearing the air from the polluted wasteland & making the rest of the world habitable once more. Despite this, the exact fate of Venjix was left unclear. As the final episode ends with Dr. K securing the morphers inside a metal briefcase, the background music played is that of the Venjix Palace & Scott's morpher is shown on screen with one red light blinking, indicating that the Venjix virus might come back. ''GB'' Not long after his defeat, Venjix was indeed revived, & he infected the Transport Center's computers on Christmas & underwent an evolution from the Enetron in the system. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Venjix took control of the complex & all the mecha within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, & defense systems. However, the Ranger Operators & the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyper Space to trap Venjix. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Venjix used this to absorb the Ranger Operators & the scientists, save Scott Truman who evaded capture, to use their collective intellect in serving him as both his "Engineers" & as source material to create Enter & Escape. After six years since he was trapped in Hyper Space, Venjix gained the means to sent his agents back into reality, with the ultimate goal of gathering enough Enetron needed to bring himself back into reality so he can assimilate the entire planet to cement his reign. Throughout the course of the series, Venjix remained on the sidelines until Enter subjected him to a special program that evolves Venjix, enabling him to create an extension of himself: Venjix Cell Mode. Alerted to this by Drew's father, who has been acting against Venjix with the other scientists despite becoming part of him, the Ranger Operators enter Hyper Space to end things with Venjix once & for all. While Venjix Cell Mode was defeated by the Ranger Operators, he still survived when Enter distracted Ranger Red 2.0 long enough to back up his data into thirteen DataCards. Enter scattered twelve of the cards, keeping one to assimilate onto himself. The DataCards, one by one, fuse with various objects to create new Venjix Viratrons. Eventually the data these Viratrons collect can manifest into a reborn Venjix, though Enter reveals that he is going be the new Venjix. Upon learning it, Escape attempts to restore Venjix by gathering three of the Venjix cards together within the Virazord Zeta Unit before it evolved into Venjix Reboot Mode. Absorbing Escape's data once her services are no longer needed, Venjix uses his new body to rampage until he is destroyed for good by the Ranger Operators. Personality Though being a virus capable of wreaking havoc, Venjix's actions run on utter impulse & believing himself to be a superior life form compared to humans. As a result, he can be very ill-tempered & impatient with Enter's progress despite the benefits of a cool-headed servant. Bodies/Incarnations Generation 13 Body A Generation 13 Attack Bot created by General Shifter specifically created as a body for Venjix. It's colorscheme bears similarity to his immobile form. He has had multiple copies of this body made so that if one is destroyed by any means, he still has the ability to move outside his immobile form. Two copies of this robot were used, both of which were destroyed by the Rangers. *'Powers & Abilities' **'Strengh': Venjix is highly strong in trims of strength, in the episode "Embodied", he is powerful enough to nearly beat all five RPM Rangers in battle. **'Hand-To-Hand Combat': Venjix is also a skilled fighter as well. **'Extraordinary Leaper': Venjix can leap at an incredible distance. **'Energy Ropes': From his left hand he can fire a red colored energy laser that will tie up the enemy on contact. **'Summoning Grinders': Venjix can summon an army of Grinders to aid him in battle. **'Summoning Attack Bot': Venjix can summon the Attack Bots like before. **'Download': By saying the phrase "Begin the Download", Venjix can enlarge the Attack Bot using the Venjix Virus just like before. *'Arsenal' **'Sword': Venjix is armed with a huge sword for close melee combat. ***'Sword Beam': From his sword he can fire a red colored energy wave at his enemy's. **'Key Empowerments': Venjix carries gold key-like attachments, that will turn into red-s, orange energy lasers that can be fired in rapid succession by Venjix, he will fire them at the Grinder, & it will increase their strength. Generation 13 Upgraded Body An upgraded form of Venjix's second copy of its' Generation 13 body. It has many extra weapons added to it to make Venjix stronger than the RPM team; however the download of Venjix into this body wasn't complete, making it weaker than his original one. The Venjix Virus survived after the destruction of this robot, possibly due to the incomplete download. *'Powers & Abilities' **'Strength': With the new upgrade, Venjix is ten times stronger then before. **'Extraordinary Leaper': Venjix can leap at an incredible distance. **'Energy Lasers': From the pipes on the chest & both shoulders, he can fire red homing energy lasers, they are strong enough to bring the SkyRev Megazord down in just a few shots. *'Arsenal' **'Sword': Venjix retains his sword for close melee combat like before. Final Body Venjix's final body created by Kilobyte from General Shifter's salvaged parts. It looks similar to Shifter due to the recycling, only with reversed colors. He appears much more menacing due to the darker colors & face. As Shifter was converted into Generation 16 material, it can be assumed that this robot is as well. *'Powers & Abilities' **'Super Strength': With a new body, he is one of the strongest opponents that the RPM Rangers had faced. **'Mega Armor': Venjix has super strong armor that can take multiple hits from the RPM Rangers & not even get scratched. ***'Deflection': Venjix can also reflect any projectile-type attack back at the enemy with his armor. **'Delete Mouth Energy Beam': Venjix's strongest attack, he will scan the enemy to be deleted, & after the download he will charge up bright gold & fire a massive yellow-es pink energy beam from his mouth, it is strong enough to take down both the PaleoMax Megazord & the Mach Megazord in just one shot & completely dispatch them back into their Zord mode confederation, after words the enemy will be deleted. *'Arsenal' **'Double Sided Baton': Venjix carry a large baton-like weapon for close melee combat. ***'Lighting Beams': Venjix can fire powerful black & red or yellow colored lighting beams from his baton. Revived Form While appearing as a large, disembodied transparent digital skull, it is actually a projection of the real Venjix who is located within the core of the Transport Research Center, which serves as both the Venjix Computer Network's base & as Venjix's revived & inactive body. Cell Mode *Height: 203 cm *Weight: 287 kg A physical extension of Venjix created when Enter used the resources at the Living Body Program Research Institute to evolve the virus. Venjix: Cell Mode's abilities include regeneration & recreating previous Viratrons the Second Generation Ranger Operators defeat & regenerate. However, as Ranger Red 2.0 destroys his main body, the other Ranger Operators manage to destroy Venjix's Cell Mode. Venjix Cards Created by Enter, they are 13 cards which contain Venjix's backup in them. Because of the backup is incomplete due to lack of original data, their purpose is to gather various data to evolve Venjix. The only way to gather data is to assimilate any object for them (while obtain it's data). If the object is ether not organic nor avatar, they can create a Venjix Viratron from it. Venjix Card #13 is a backup card for the other Venjix Cards, where it creates copies of all the data that other Cards have been gather, including its Avatar host's full data, so whether the Avatar is defeated, #13 can spawn the Avatar back again, giving it all of #13's data. Venjix Viratrons Being created from the Venjix Cards, the Venjix Viratrons act on their original self's desire to assimilate any form of data. Though the end result is that Venjix would begin manifest through them, Enter revealed that the Venjix Viratrons are the means for his own evolution into a new Venjix rather than the restoration of the original. Sunadokeiloid.png|Hourglasstron, Venjix Card 01 Tiaraloid.jpg|Tiaratron, Venjix Card 02 Karateloid.jpg|Karatetron, Venjix Card 03 TSGB-Bulldozerloid.jpg|Bulldozertron, Venjix Card 05 MegaZordloid.png|Virazordtron, Venjix Card 06 Puppetloid.jpg|Puppetron, Messiah Card 08 Kentateloid.jpg|Armortron, Venjix Cards 09 & 12 Loupeloid.jpg|Loupetron, Venjix Card 10 Domeloid.jpg|Dometron, Venjix Card 11 Reboot Mode *Height: 960 m *Weight: 86400 t A Virazord body created from the Virazord Zeta Unit, which was created from a Delta-type absorbing Venjix Card 06 & later absorbed Venjix Cards 09 & 12 to restore Venjix's mind. Upon assimilating Types Alpha, Beta, & Gamma while absorbing an Enetron tank & all surrounding matter to enhance the Type Zeta to resemble his original inactive body that was originally the Transport Research Center compound, Venjix towered over the Second Generation Ranger Operators' Megazords. However, the Lion Chaser in Fighter Mode managed to wound Venjix: Reboot Mode so the primary Ranger Operators could infect Venjix with their antivirus program. Others Enter Unite.jpg|Enter, Venjix Card 04 & later Venjix Card 07 before discarding them & uses Venjix Card 13 as a lifeline. Parabolaloid 2.png|Parabolatron 2.0, possessed by Venjix Card 07 until it was extracted by Enter for his later use. Red Buster.png|Drew Sheinfeld, Venjix Card 13 Movie3 1.jpg|Snide, used Venjix Card 13 to become Neo-Venjix Notes See Also *Venjix Virus in RangerWiki *Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Onger (first form) *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Onger (final form/final antagonist) *Messiah - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:RPM Category:Villains Category:Robot Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Male Category:Android Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Male Robot Category:Second-In-Command Category:Robot Category:PR Villains Category:Revisited Universe Category:Power Rangers Equestrian Force Category:Male Category:Android Category:RPM Category:Male Robot Category:PR Villains Category:Power Rangers Legacy Category:TBA-->